theshatteredempireseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Allard Lariat
Title: Grand Duke of Shornhelm, Warden of the Heart and Ex-King of Shornhelm Age: 48 Race: Breton Gender: Male Appearance: Allard Lariat is a tall man, his dark red eyes contain an immense amount of grief and sorrow so much so that it is said that those who look into them are hit, for just a second, by a wave of despair. His face is aging and ruggedly unkempt. His physical build is degrading fast though once he was a very well built, strong man. His hair is equally neglected though not yet long and is slowly greying. Skills: Being schooled his entire life by top instructors Allard has reached proficiency in duelling skills, destruction and restoration magic, along with minor alchemy influences. He has studied all the schools of magicka to a degree which allows him to recognise different types of spells. As a young man Allard dreamed of being a poet or bard and so has the ability to write, though something he does sparingly. Equipment: Carries with him a long ornamental sword and wears long expensive black robes and is never seen in another colour, on his head a circlet containing a small green jewel can be seen, an improvement on the crown he had as king which was made of simple copper. Background: From a young age Allard was tutored and readied for his position in becoming a new king. He loathed the fact at first and dreamed of escape and becoming a bard. To quell these fancies his father, Roran Lariat, had him squired to one of the knights of the land and soon he learned to respect these men. However not long after Allard stole one of the knights horses and escaped searching for adventure. It wasn’t long though until he discovered the true state of the kingdom as he explored, he discovered that many of the people in the kingdom suffered and were extremely poor. This discovery drove him to do the things he did, which ultimately won the peoples love but not the nobles. His first act as king was to sell any of the castle’s unneeded items, vast amounts of expensive silk tapestries, curtains, rugs and jewellery were sold off at once, including the old kings crown. In it’s place Allard wore a copper circlet, a symbol that he would expend luxury for his people. This act earned him the name ‘The Pauper King’ throughout the upper echelons of society and the nobles of Shornhelm found him a disgrace to their people. It was no doubt then that when Northpoint turned on the kingdom that the noblemen soon abandoned their king and joined the enemy, which ultimately aided them enough to defeat Shornhelm and claim it for themselves. During this time of turmoil Allard’s pregnant wife and queen of the land, Lady Selene Lariat, became gravely ill. It is said that watching his wife slowly die while his kingdom crumbled drove old Allard mad. After the city of Shornhelm was captured by the enemy, they found Allard sat on his throne weeping, for his wife had died but hours earlier. They discovered that the King submitted easily and decided to keep him on the throne to quell the peasants Category:Characters Category:Breton Category:Royals Category:Nobility Category:Shornhelm